Operation: Japan
by Numbah 7.34
Summary: Rated just incase. My first fanfic! Kuki is sent to Japan and Wally wants to get her back! Please R&R! Be nice, please! Couples: 34 THIS IS KukisKool! I've changed my name!
1. Wally and Kuki's POV's

A/n: Yadda yadda. All the I don't own knd stuff. Anyway, I will kill Tom and Robbie! Don't you guys ever, ever look at my writing notebook again! Yeah, this is different from the original. Ok? 

Wally's POV

She was gone. She was out of my grasp, something I couldn't reach. She was Kuki Sanban.

Kuki had been Wally's love interest. As soon as she left for Japan, he hadn't been himself.  
"Awh, is Wally sad his girlfriend left him?', Abby said as Wally sat on the couch weeping. "Shut up." Wally said through his tears. "Well, I know she'll be back Wally. I know it." "How do you know?" "I just do."

Wally got off the couch and went to his room. He couldn't take it. He didn't know what to do, so he went his room and locked the door.

Kuki's POV

Why do I have to go to Japan? Why did dad just have to be emperor of Japan? He never realized that he interfered with my life! Ugh!

Wait! Maybe I can make a plan. Yah! That's it! I'll call my plan ….  
Operation: J.A.P.A.N ! Yeah! Go Kuki! Oh yeah! This is the best (and first) plan you've ever made!

A/n: Well, how did you like it? Wait, tell me in your reviews! Hope you realize this is my 1st story on fan fiction!

A Note To Tom An Robbie (the ones at school:  
Don't Ever, EVER open my book without permission!

Peace Out-  
KukisKool


	2. Numbah 1, 2, and 5's Conversation

A/n: I don't own KND yadda yadda yah (lol)

A Conversation w/ N 1, 2, & 5

N5: Wally has been down in the dumps since Kuki (N3) left.

N2: Well duh! He is totally head-over-heels in love with her! You can tell by how he acts around her!

N1: Thank you Numbah 2.

N1: That's enough evidence to show that. So how do we know that she feels the same?

N5: (pointing at computer) does that prove anything?

N2: I guess.

N1: It doesn't prove anything though.

N5: Ok. Here's the plan. N2, go on your screen name in the other room.

N2: Ok.

N5: Numbah 1, stay here.

N1: Ok

N5: Were goin' to get us some evidence! Yeah baby!

A/n: Well tell me how you liked it! Yeah!

Ok, lets get something straight, no one ever, EVER lies to me!

Not even Tom. I you get what I am saying. Hehehe.

Peace Out

KukisKool


	3. The Pain of Love

A/n: The usual. I have nothing really to say. Lets get going!

Chapter 3

The Pain of Love

After getting the plans from Numbah 3 online, they went to aboard the ship to get the plan in action. When they passed Numbah 4's room, they listened in.

" I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.  
You're the one I wanna chase, You're the one I want to hold, I don't want another minute to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, yeah."

"Awh, isn't that true love?" Numbah 2 said. When Numbah 5 hit him, it pushed the door opened, revealing a startled Numbah 4. "Did you.." Numbah 4 started to say. "Yup. We know everything that's happened." "Please, Don't tell Numbah 3!" Numbah 4 said, getting down on his knees, begging. "We won't." Numbah's 1, 2, and 5 said. "Ok. Let's get going. Were late for the big mission to rescue Numbah 4's girlfriend!" Numbah 2 said. "Oh yea we…HEY! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Ok, I'm joking! Lets go!" And they went to go rescue Numbah 4's girlfrie.. " HEY! I can here you!" Numbah 4 said. Sorry. So there they went to rescue Numbah 3. "That's better."

Me: So.. I thought the end was funny.

N4: It was NOT!

N2: Yea it was.. If you're not N4!

N4: That's it!

N2: Awwh. Is N4 mad cause he cant see is GIRLFRIEND!

N4: I'm gonna…

Me: STOP FIGHTING!

N4: Ok.

Me: Well.. that's the end of this chappie! Please R&R!

N4: What's "R&R!"?

N5: Numbah 5 says it means, Read and Raugh over Wally and his girlfriend!

N4: WILL EVERYONE SHUT IT ABOUT ME AND MY GIRLFIREND!

Everyone Else: LOL!

N4: OK, Bye and everyone SHUT UP! 


	4. The Japan Plan

Chapter 4:

The Japan Plan

A/n: I am very very sorry about not updating for a while. Please forgive me! I don't own the KND. Bummer.

Operatives 1,2,4 and 5 were in the COOL BUS flying to Japan. They were about half way there when they decided to land for a fuel stop. Well, for some strange reason they were near Hawaii, so that's where they decided to land.

"All right team," Numbah 1 said, while they were getting ready to leave to get the supplies. "Were almost in Japan, so lets go over the plan. When we get there, we go straight to the emperor's palace. Numbah 4 should have gotten in contact with the Japanese Kids Next Door to help us bust in to the palace to get Numbah 3 outta there."

Numbah 4 was sitting there looking very confused. "Umm…" He began. "I was supposed to do it?"

Numbah 1 replied , "Yes, Numbah 4. YOU were supposed to do it! Ugh. Now what are we supposed to do now? Numbah 4, our toughest fighter, is Numbah 3 crazy, so we can't charge in there, we don't have a soopah huge robot to help, we have no supplies and…Numbah 2! Numbah 5! Where are you going?"

"We're going to get some supplies, like you asked." Numbah 5 said. "Numbah 1 just chill." Numbah 2 said. "We'll figure out a plan to get Numbah 3 home. Don't worry your pants off. I really don't wanna see your Rainbow Monkey underwear again!"

Numbah 4 said, " Yah, Numbah 1. Let's go!" Then, Numbah 4 raced out the door. Then, Numbah 4 heard a lot of banging coming from the ship next to them. So he called the guys over. "Hey guys come here!" So they came over to see what all the fuss was about. They heard the knocking and knocked the door off to find….

"Numbah 3!",

Numbah 4 screamed! Then he raced over and gave a HUGE hug! Awwwwh! Numbah 4: You don't have to put it soooooooo much description!  
Me: Sorry!

Anyway, they all asked who kidnapped her and when and why and so many questions like that that she didn't understand anything they were saying. So she stared to answer them. In story form, Yay! I love stories! Let's begin:

"Well, I started out in the Japanese hospital on…"

Numbah 4: Not that much!

"Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was in my room in the palace playing with my Rainbow Monkeys with Mushi when suddenly these 2 boys should up. They took me and were ready to take Mushi, but I begged them to leave her so they just took me. I told them that you guys were coming to rescue me so they took me here and forced me to marry one of them or they would leave me here by myself. So, they went to go get ice cream and told me to think about it."

"Well who were the guys?" Numbah 5 asked. Numbah 3 replied, "I don't really know. I remember one of the guys had 3 minions who were, I think, teens."

"King Sandy." Numbah 4 said. "I thought he wanted Mushi. What would he want with you?"

"I don't know. He was probably going after Mushi." Numbah 3 said. "The other one was driving the ship. He had sunglasses and…"

"I know who it is!" Numbah 2 shouted. "It's…"

Find out what happens in the next and final chapter of….

Operation: J A P A N

Japanese girl has

A (just "A" )

Plan to get back to

A tree house in Normal USA home

I hope you are very curious to see the ending!

Numbah's 1,3,4,and 5: We are!

Numbah 2: Well I'm not! I know who did it!

Numbah 4: I wanna know!

Me: Hoagie and I aren't gonna tell anyone until chappie 5.

Numbah 3: Jewel, or shall I say Numbah 7, please tell!

Numbah 7: No I am not telling!

Numbah 4: Fine, be that way.

Numbah 7: Ok. I will.

(We all keep arguing)

Numbah 7: Well, we gotta go!

All: Peace OUT!

KK and Numbah's 1-5

A/n: Ok, Hoped you liked! Chapter 5 should be up asap. I will also try to finish the vision diary too!

PLUS: This is the longest chappie so far! It's 3 pages on Microsoft Works Word Processor. I am trying to make it 4 so I am going to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and….Numbah 3 walks in Hey Numbah 7! Whatcha doing?. Nothing Numbah 3. Just trying to make this story go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and…Ok! I get it! I'll go! Yay! I'm on page 4! I'm gonna stop now. Biez! 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

A/n: No, I don't own the KND, but I own the action figures! (Lol) Even though it's March, I will tell you that I got 4 sets of MICROS and the Artic set of action figures. They're set up on the top of my bookshelf as a shrine type thing. (Don't worry I'm not so crazy that I'd worship them…)

So I thank my readers:

Cyrix, KawaiiPuchiko, dbzgtfan2004, Zatch Bell91, Mdalia, Vanxang ohhh speechless, rini124, and Numbah 333 half way to hell. I love you guys for reviewing positive things about my story. It makes me wanna update just for you guys! (And those people who start reading too!)

Keep Reading!

Chapter 5

The Truth Comes Out

"Me.", a strange voice came behind them. They all turned around to see The Kid. "Hey! It's that kid I told you about!" said Numbah 2. "Yea, yea, we all know." Numbah 5 said. "Hey, cruddy kid, why did ya do it?" said Numbah 4. The Kid replied,

"Well, one day I went to this beach and I saw this huge castle. I decided to go into it, but that was a bad mistake. I was captured by 3 teen knights and brought to the kid who said he was king of the beach. He had a bucket on his head."

"King Sandy", the operatives replied.

The Kid said," Anyway, he said he would let me go, if I assisted him in capturing Numbah 3 and her sister Mushi. So I did. And he took me to Japan and we captured Kuki. So we came here because we figured that you wouldn't find us here, but you did. How did you do that?"

"We didn't." Numbah 4 said. We came here to get supplies."

"Ok, then." said the Kid. "Excuse me for a second." So the Kid went off into his ship for a few minutes. While he was doing whatever it was inside the ship, Numbah 1 gave orders to take Numbah 3 inside the ship. So he did.

**Inside the Ship**

"So Numbah 3 wachta wanna do?" said Numbah 4. "If you wanna do anything…" "Numbah 4", Numbah 3 said. "Because I mean if you wanna do something name it." "Numbah 4!" "If you don't that's ok with me…" "NUMBAH 4!" She replied," Yes…" "I know what I wanna do. Let's sit and relax. I'm really tired." "Ok then..."

Numbah 3 and 4 sat down and talked. They talked about many things like school, TV, books (A/n: How did Numbah 4 talk about that if he doesn't read?), board games, video games, and sports. Then, Numbah 3 brought up the "deadly question".

"So…Numbah 4…." She said. "Who do you….ummmm….I don't know…..like?" Numbah 4 froze. He didn't know how to answer this question. "Well….ummm….I…love…." "Wait..." Numbah 3 said. "When did it ever turn into love?" "Well…ummm….I love the person…" He said. "Oh..." She replied. "Well who is it?" "It's…."

**BACK OUTSIDE **

(I had to be cruel)

"I wonder when he'll come back." Numbah 1 said. "Numbah 5 wonders too."

**A FEW Hours Later **(probably like 5)

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Numbah 2 screamed. "What are you guys, idiots?" The Kid replied. "I told you I was going in my ship so you could get away!" "Oooooooooooooooooh." The team (Numbah 1, 2, and 5.) said. So they ran back into the ship.

**Back In the Ship**

"I…love...you." Numbah 4 said. "Oh…ok..." She said. She avoided Numbah 4's face. She felt very uncomfortable. She wouldn't say she loved him, but she wouldn't say she didn't like him. Well…let's just say she _did _have a crush on him, but it wasn't like this whole "I love you" thing. It was just a light school girl crush.

"Well Wally," She replied. "I like you too." "So does this mean were… (Whispering) boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked. Just as she was going to reply, the rest of the team ran back into the ship. "Kids Next Door! Let's go home!" So they went home.

The ride (a REALLY long one) gave Kuki time to think:

_Well, I do like Wally…right? I love Wally. I love Wally. I can't lie to myself. I just don't love Wally. I have a crush on him. That's all. I do like him differently than Numbah 5. I like him a lot more than Numbah 5. I do like him like that, unlike everyone else. He loves me. I don't love him. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do! I should ask for Numbah 5's help. I will when we get back to base._

A/n: I wonder what Numbah 3 will do. (Wait till chapter 6! HAHAHAHA…sorry.) Well that's chappie 5! I know it's a bit short, but I updated for you! The next chapter will be a song fic! Since Im so nice, I'll tell you the song I plan to do! It's Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy! I may change it though. So don't think that'll be the song. Ok, you can think that'll be the song, just don't be surprised if it changes!

Numbah 7.34 


End file.
